Relax, Take it easy
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: Para HikaruWinter por el KnBAmigo Secreto 2012. KuroKaga. "-Eres muy injusto, Kagami-kun. Cuando yo soy el pasivo nunca lo hablamos antes, así que he pensado que ahora debería ser igual. Si no me dejas hacerlo, Nigou dormirá con nosotros durante un mes entero."


Para: HikaruWinter

De: InsaneTeaParty

Antes de nada, mis disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo. La verdad es que no tengo excusa salvo que este fic me ha sido muy difícil de escribir por un montón de razones, entre ellas porque no sé escribir a Kuroko como seme y porque nunca he escrito lemon en un fic. Siento que al final haya podido quedar OOC e incoherente, y que sea un triste PWP mal escrito. Espero que algo de este fic te guste de todas maneras, y feliz año 2013 :3

* * *

Tienen los dedos y la punta de la nariz rojas por el frío seco del que acaban de refugiarse, y no están ni a la mitad del pasillo de la entrada cuando Kuroko se para para abrazar a Kagami. Kuroko hunde el rostro en el firme y duro pecho del alero, y Kagami sabe que es evidente que Kuroko quiere entrar en calor. Toma las manos frías y pequeñas de su compañero y empieza a calentarlas con su aliento, acabando por llenarlas de besos hasta que nota que dejan de temblar y recuperan su color pálido de siempre.

-¿Mejor?

-Gracias, Kagami-kun.

Se besan brevemente, y luego otra vez, y otra más, y no tardan mucho en convertir besos suaves en otros más largos y cálidos. Sin ningún esfuerzo Kagami le levanta del suelo, asegurándole con sus trabajados brazos, y Kuroko se sujeta a sus hombros, las piernas alrededor de las caderas del pelirrojo. La calefacción es reconfortante contra sus pieles sensibles por la gélida temperatura de la calle, pero lo que de verdad les da calor es estar tan juntos, separados tan solo por unos pocos centímetros.

Kagami no necesita preguntar, porque el brillo en los ojos de Kuroko le dice que no pueden continuar en el pasillo lo que han empezado, así que le conduce a la habitación que comparten soltándole solo cuando llegan a la no muy espaciosa cama. El sonido de la ropa esparciéndose por el suelo se mezcla con el del encuentro de sus labios, las caricias y el fuerte viento al otro lado de la ventana. El sólido cuerpo de Kagami soporta el peso del de Kuroko, y entre beso y beso se miran con afecto y calma. Pasa un poco más de tiempo hasta que sus temperaturas se estabilizan, y es Kuroko el primero que da el paso siguiente.

Sus labios blancos dejan los de su pareja para recorrer sus mejillas rojas y frías, su nariz, y de nuevo su boca. Antes de poder pensar en lo que está haciendo, su lengua se encuentra atacando la pronunciada nuez de Kagami, arrancándole un sonido de satisfacción. Las manos de Kuroko trazan los surcos que definen los músculos del pecho fuerte que se encuentra justo debajo de él, se entretienen en sus costados mientras besa un camino hasta el vientre. Kagami encoge el estómago involuntariamente nada más notar la lengua del peliazul sobre la piel sensible de su vientre, y abre

los ojos de manera desmesurada cuando otros azules se clavan en él mientras su propietario se coloca entre sus piernas, separándolas con facilidad.

Eso nunca ha ocurrido. De todas las veces que han tenido sexo, Kuroko nunca ha tomado la iniciativa, siempre ha sido Kagami el dominante –siempre supuso que era debido a la diferencia entre sus cuerpos, pero en realidad era un cúmulo de razones. Justo cuando vuelve a prestar atención a la situación y está a punto de tumbar al chico más pequeño con un par de movimientos, Kuroko le baja la ropa interior como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, nunca cambiando esa expresión indiferente que tiene siempre. Y otra vez esos labios rosados se pegan a su piel, esta vez por dentro de uno de sus muslos para dejar un montón de marcas rojizas antes de pasar la lengua por una de las ingles.

-K-kuroko, joder... ¿qué haces?

Por una parte, Kagami no aguanta el ritmo tan lento que más bien se asemeja a una especie de tortura, y por otro, le está gustando _demasiado _cómo los labios del otro chico se cierran alrededor de su glande. Nota la lengua de Kuroko moverse sin técnica alguna pero resultando igualmente placentero, como si solo sirviese para distraerle. Y realmente esa es la intención, porque el as de Seirin no ve el bote de lubricante que tiene el más bajo en la mano derecha.

Aún escondiendo el recipiente, Kuroko se hace paso entre las musculosas piernas para poder besar a su novio. Llegados a ese punto Kagami no se queja por su falta de dominancia esa noche, pero lo hace mentalmente en cuanto un líquido frío cae sobre su sexo medio erecto y se derrama por dentro de sus muslos.

-¡V-vale, se acabó! ¿Qué estás...? -dice Kagami rompiendo el beso y mira entre sus piernas para confirmar lo que se temía.

-He decidido que hoy voy a ser yo el dominante, Kagami-kun.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, n-ni hablar! ¡Estas cosas se hablan antes de hacerlas, no pued-

-Eres muy injusto, Kagami-kun. Cuando yo soy el pasivo nunca lo hablamos antes, así que he pensado que ahora debería ser igual. Si no me dejas hacerlo, Nigou dormirá con nosotros durante un mes entero.

Y sin esperar a que el otro responda , Kuroko cubre sus dedos con bastante lubricante e introduce uno de ellos en la entrada vírgen del pelirrojo.

-¡No, no, no, saca eso de ahí! ¡Kuroko!

-No.

El jugador fantasma de Seirin está dispuesto a tomarse todo el tiempo necesario para que a Kagami no le duela, pero no piensa detenerse por más que se lo suplique. Sus dedos son finos, así que pronto otro se suma para poder dilatar más la zona, moviéndolos en círculos para ello. Kagami no hace más que quejarse de lo rara que es la sensación, pero no parece que le esté doliendo especialmente. Sin embargo, sí que parece dolerle cuando mete un tercero sin avisar, y entonces el pelirrojo está convencido de que se trata de una venganza. Pero Kuroko parece serio y las atenciones que recibe no son desagradables, así que Kagami supone que por una vez puede dejarlo pasar.

Poco después su cabeza se encuentra entre las piernas de Kuroko porque al parecer el chico ha aprovechado para acomodarse encima de él mientras se agarra al cabecero de la cama. La posición es sofocante, sobre todo al encontrarse tumbado todavía y con poca movilidad, pero en vez de quejarse, se mete el miembro semierecto de Kuroko en la boca mientras sujeta las caderas pálidas con firmeza. En poco tiempo Kagami se siente con un poco de control sobre la situación, aunque sabe que va a ser poco duradera y que esa felación solo sirve para lo que vendrá después. Aun así se esfuerza y le da placer hasta que nota el temblor de los muslos que se encuentran a ambos lados de su cara.

Una vez Kuroko considera que está lo suficientemente preparado para penetrarle, vuelve a posicionarse entre las piernas del más alto y respira profundamente, al fin y al cabo él también está nervioso. Sobre todo teme no hacerle sentir tan bien como el pelirrojo consigue hacer siempre. La diferencia de tamaño entre sus cuerpos le hace sentir inseguro. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso y no hay vuelta atrás, así que echando una generosa capa de lubricante sobre su miembro, presiona seguidamente la punta contra la entrada ya dilatada de su pareja. Le es difícil meterla por la falta de costumbre, pero poco a poco lo consigue.

-¡Ah, joder, Kuroko! ¡S-sácala, sácala!

Al más pequeño le resulta hasta gracioso verle casi retocerse de dolor por la intrusión, pero debe concentrarse en hacerlo bien, porque de momento no sabe cómo moverse. No hay mucho espacio, ya que las paredes interiores de Kagami ejercen mucha presión, pero descubre que poniéndose de rodillas y agarrándose a las piernas ajenas, es capaz de moverse mejor.

Kagami recuerda que siempre que a Kuroko le duele más de lo normal la penetración le dice que se relaje, pero en ese momento se da cuenta de lo difícil que es intentar relajarse en esa situación y no para de decir un montón de palabrotas.

-Kagami-kun, _será mejor que te relajes. -_dice Kuroko con una especie de sonrisa que el ala-pívot no sabe cómo interpretar al principio, pero le queda claro que definitivamente es una venganza.

-Mierda...n-no sabía que...¡ugh! ¡C-con lo pequeño que eres iba a doler tanto, joder!

Aquel comentario es un claro golpe al orgullo como hombre de Kuroko, y casi sin pensarlo se ve obligado a embestirle con más fuerza de lo normal, escuchando un profundo quejido por parte del más grande. El peliazul frunce el ceño porque aquello no se siente nada parecido a como lo hacen normalmente. Claro que se siente bien, de hecho se siente mejor de lo que había imaginado, pero echa de menos las caricias y el calor de Kagami, los susurros, los _Tetsuya..._

Así que se echa hacia delante y le besa con lentitud, imitando el ritmo lento con sus estocadas. Pronto aquellos brazos fuertes que estaba echando de menos se encuentran alrededor de su cintura, y entonces se siente más seguro, más animado para darle placer. Inhala la fragancia masculina que desprende la piel del chico, una mezcla entre colonia y su propio olor corporal, y no deja de besar sus labios algo cortados por el frío de antes. El ritmo vuelve a aumentar al ver que a Kagami no le duele tanto, pero nota cada vez más cómo el calor se acumula en la zona de su vientre junto con una presión que cada vez se hace más mayor.

Se siente demasiado bien y se encuentra incapaz de parar, sumándose al conjunto de jadeos y gemidos que llenan la habitación.

-K-kagami-kun, no aguanto... -dice por lo bajo, reprimiendo sin mucho éxito un gemido, y saca el miembro del interior de su pareja a tiempo para no correrse dentro de él. Realmente se siente avergonzado por acabar tan rápido, pero siendo su primera vez tampoco puede evitarlo. Se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Kagami gruñe ligeramente y empieza a masturbarse él mismo, pero Kuroko le aparta la mano y esta vez es él el que empieza la felación.- No es justo que el único que se sienta bien soy yo, _Taiga..._

Que el más bajo diga su nombre de esa manera con su glande entre los labios, es algo que va directo a su miembro ya excitado, y el gruñido que suelta Kagami es esta vez de placer. La boca del chico es estrecha y húmeda, y aquello no hace más que llevarle más y más rápido al borde, sobre todo porque parece estar teniendo especial intención de hacerle sentir lo mejor posible. El roce de los incisivos contra el órgano es suficiente para volverle loco y hacer que se corra finalmente.

Mientras Kagami todavía jadea y sus caderas se mueven con pequeños espasmos, Kuroko se acomoda encima de él y le abraza, echando de menos la sensación de protección, seguridad y calor.

-Supongo que no ha sido tan buena idea, Kagami-kun.

-La idea era mala desde el principio. Pero no ha sido tan malo como pensaba...supongo.

-¿Eso significa que podemos repetiro alguna otra vez?

-¡Ni hablar, una cosa es que no me haya disgustado tanto y otra que vayamos a repetirlo! ¡A-además, es vergonzoso y no, no quiero volver a hacerlo!

-Kagami-kun, Nigou dormirá con nosotros durante un mes si te niegas, recuerda.


End file.
